


Ciel's Scent - Sequel 01 - The Priest in Love

by Bacco



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Doujinshi, Gay Sex, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Priests, Underage Sex, sexy ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Sequel of the Ciel's Scent.A well-meaning priest arrives at Ciel's house but ends up finding a sad end.Ciel finds a way to keep his faithful butler fed, but the way does not please the older demon.





	Ciel's Scent - Sequel 01 - The Priest in Love




End file.
